Grand Theft Autumn
by the jehsinator
Summary: Femslash. One shot about Ashley, Spencer and Aiden's Halloween party.


Spencer smiled when her bedroom door opened and Ashley stepped in carrying two outfits covered in black bags. She shut her iPod off and took out the earphones while saying, "what are those?"

Ashley laid the bags down on the bed beside Spencer and said, "our Halloween costumes, silly."

"I thought we were just going to hand out candy," Spencer replied.

"Well," Ashley said, "that was until Aiden decided to have a Halloween party tonight, babe."

Spencer laughed and shook her head. "There's Ashley Davies for you, never one to settle for something as simple as handing out candy."

"Listen, Spence, I bought us some hot costumes, so be quiet," Ashley responded.

"Oh yeah? How hot?" Spencer asked.

"Pretty god damn hot," Ashley said as she stood up and grabbed the first bag. "Okay, I'm going in your closet to change. Yours is right here," Ashley said while pointing to the other bag.

"Ashley, you can change in here. It's not like I've never seen you naked," Spencer added.

Ashley simply grinned, "I want it to be a surprise. And I want yours to be, too." She finally walked into the closet.

Spencer chuckled to herself as she unzipped the bag. "Of course," Spencer said to herself as she pulled the costume out.

A few minutes later, Ashley emerged from the closet. Spencer glanced over at her and let her jaw drop. Ashley stood before her in the smallest, tightest, sexiest French maid costume she'd ever seen. Hell, she was the sexiest French maid she'd ever seen.

Ashley laughed lightly at Spencer's response as she checked her girlfriend out in return. "Naughty cop fits you so well, Spence."

Spencer looked a bit unsure as she put the mock cover on top of her head. "I don't know, Ash. Are these supposed to be shorts? God, they could double as underwear. And the top barely covers my bra, it's so low. It only has five buttons!"

Ashley slowly walked over to Spencer. She gently pulled on the tops of the pockets on the black shirt and slighty grazed Spencer's breasts with her knuckles. She straightened out the badge and buckled the belt that Spencer had forgotten about when she saw Ashley. She took the handcuffs from the bed and tucked them into their respectful place on the belt. "Spencer, you look absolutely breathtaking," Ashley whispered into her ear.

Spencer opened her mouth to form a response, but nothing came out.

"You need some heels, babe," Ashley said while going back into the closet. She emerged holding a pair of her Jimmy Choos and handing them to Spencer.

"Now I'm sure you're trying to kill me," Spencer said as she slipped them on. She had barely stood up before Ashley's lips devoured hers.

After a few moments, Ashley spoke. "Sorry...I couldn't help it. So, before this gets too heated, we should leave. The party starts in ten minutes."

"Yeah," Spencer said finally able to tear her gaze away from Ashley's eyes, "maybe we should."

With that, Ashley grabbed her purse and took Spencer's hand. "Ash, wait."

"What?"

"What if Glen or Clay see me? I mean, what if Glen sees me? He'd totally call my parents and they'd leave their hotel and come straight here," Spencer said.

Ashley simply flashed her trademark smile before saying, "let's run!"

"In these thin--" Spencer tried to say before Ashley started her dragging down the hall.

When the girls had reached Ashley's Porsche, they leaned on the driver's side to catch their breaths. "Why didn't you tell me they were gone?"

Ashley started laughing even harder before saying, "because I love teasing you. Clay left to go to Chelsea's when I got here, and I paid Glen a hundred bucks to go away."

Spencer laughed and shook her head. "You're a terrible person, I hope you know that."

"I do," Ashley said before pinning Spencer to the car and brushing her lips against the blonde's. Spencer leaned into the brunette and captured her lips. They continued until some unknown person drove by and honked at their display of affection. "You ready to get out of here?"

"Almost," Spencer said before kissing Ashley one more time.

"Spencer, get in the car before I--"

"Throw me down right here? Yeah, gotcha," Spencer said as she walked around to the other side of the car and got in.

It wasn't long before they were at Aiden's. They walked in the front door and it seemed as if everyone stopped what they were doing as they stepped in. Spencer blushed at her lack of clothing but soon regained her confidence when Ashley's hand found hers. They walked through the people and into the kitchen.

"Hey! You guys came!" Aiden said, yelling from his spot behind the counter.

"God, he's already trashed," Ashley joked as they watched him as he started singing along to Something Corporate's '21 and Invincible' as loud as he could. "Aiden, two rum and cokes!"

"Actually, Ash, I don't think I'm going to drink tonight," Spencer said to her.

"Why not?"

"Something just doesn't feel right," Spencer answered.

"Okay, babe. I'll just drink yours," Ashley joked. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah," Spencer said as she grabbed the drinks from Aiden and passed them to Ashley. "I'm fine."

Ashley smiled as she took the drinks from her. "You look amazing, Spence. Really."

Spencer blushed slightly and said, "have I told you lately how much I love you?"

"Refresh my memory," Ashley replied.

"More than anything."

Ashley smiled at Spencer before saying, "dare me to chug these?"

"As long as I don't have to hold your hair back later," Spencer answered. Ashley didn't reply, just simply took down the drinks. As she was doing so, Spencer looked around at everyone. She noticed that almost every guy who wasn't doing a keg stand was staring at either her or Ashley. Hell, even Madison was staring.

Ashley slammed the blue plastic cups on the counter when she finished and then held her arms up in victory. "Damn, I'm good. Aiden, have any spiced rum?"

Aiden merely laughed before handing Ashley the entire bottle and a shot glass. "Spence, are you drinking?" He asked.

"Not tonight, Aid," Spencer said. "Bottled water?"

"Sure," Aiden said with a smile.

About an hour later, Spencer and Ashley sat on the couch as Ashley joked around with Aiden. Ashley's hand was tracing patterns on Spencer's bare leg without realizing it and it was driving Spencer insane. When said hand moved a little higher, Spencer couldn't take it anymore. She grabbed Ashley's hand and pulled her up from the couch with her.

"Aiden, we're using your bedroom," Spencer stated as she dragged Ashley along behind her.

"Videotape it!" Aiden called to them as they walked up the stairs.

Spencer opened the door and as soon as Ashley was through it, she threw her against the door and kissed her passionately. Ashley tasted like coke and spiced rum and Spencer loved it. Spencer practically tore Ashley's top off and turned her around to throw her down on the bed. Ashley was too lost in what Spencer was doing to her neck to notice that Spencer was pushing her arms above her head. It wasn't until Ashley heard the click of the handcuffs closing that she realized what was going on.

"Spence?"

Spencer looked up at Ashley and nodded for continue.

"Did you just handcuff me to the bed?"

"Yes," Spencer said with a grin.

"Thank you, Jesus," Ashley whispered. "Please continue."

Spencer swung her leg over Ashley to straddle her and slid her hands over Ashley's stomach and sides. Spencer then ran her thumbs below the bottom seam of Ashley's black bra and Ashley hissed in return. Spencer leaned down to kiss Ashley. She ran her tongue over Ashley's and the brunette moaned in return. Spencer repositioned herself so that one of her legs was in between Ashley's.

Not long after, Ashley was grinding against Spencer's leg and Spencer was more than happy to match her rhythm.

"I just wish I could touch you right now," Ashley breathed.

"I'm such a tease," Spencer whispered into her ear before nipping at her earlobe. She soon moved back to Ashley's mouth.

As if on cue, the door was thrown open and a police officer stepped in. Spencer and Ashley broke their kiss and looked at the man.

"Did Aiden send you up here? Tell him to fuck off, he's not getting a videotape," Ashley quipped.

"Excuse me, ma'am?" The man replied.

"Shit," Spencer said, letting reality set in.

"Damn it, of course the party gets busted when I'm about to have hot, kinky sex," Ashley said, throwing her head back in frustration. The officer and Spencer equally blushed at her comment.

"Um, have you girls been drinking?" The officer asked. He was young, probably new to the force.

"No, sir," Spencer replied quickly.

"Well, I'll tell you what I'm going to do. Since I, uh, interrupted such a, uh, compromising situation, I'm going to let you guys go. You, ma'am," he said pointing to Ashley, "I've know you've been drinking. You should work on that slurring of the speech thing.

"Now why don't you," he said nodding at Spencer, "drive your friend home."

"Yes, sir," Spencer said. She uncuffed Ashley and they stood up.

The officer looked at Spencer's outfit and said, "well, isn't this ironic?"

Ashley laughed but stopped when Spencer poked her in the ribs. "I'm just going to grab one of Aiden's shirts," Ashley said.

After being escorted out of the house, Spencer and Ashley got into the black Porsche and Spencer drove them to her house. "How long will Glen be gone?" Spencer asked.

"Hopefully all night, I gave him a number of this girl I know," Ashley said with a laugh.

Spencer looked at her with a smile and questioning look.

"What? Skanks make me giggle."

"Of all the words I thought I'd never hear you say," Spencer said, laughing.

"Skanks?" Ashley joked. "Can I tell you something, Spence?"

"Hmm?"

Ashley moved closer to Spencer and propped her elbow on the center console. Her hand moved down to Spencer's thigh and her lips hovered dangerously close to her ear. "I'm still really hot," Ashley whispered. "I never knew you had a kinky side."

Spencer swerved a little and Ashley laughed. Ashley continued her slow torture on Spencer's thigh and nibbled on her earlobe. "But I do know that your thighs are your biggest weak spot. Did you think I didn't know what I was doing to you at the party?"

Spencer pulled into her driveway and shut the car off. Before Ashley could open the door, Spencer climbed over her seat to straddle her. "You can touch all you want now, babe," Spencer said before capturing Ashley's lips with her own.


End file.
